Coffee Run
by adventuresofbabsandhabs
Summary: Blaine is nervous, he hopes his hair wont frizz out, his hands are sweating. Find out what makes him so anxious :) Read it


**AN: Hi :) Here's a klaine drabble for yah! :D I hope you like it, **

**Glee and Klaine is not mine**

**the song I want to spend my life time loving you is not mine either :p**

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

Look at him, just look at him. With his brown lustrous hair. His skin, smooth like porcelain. Look at his lips, they're to die for. I can't wait unt- Oh! Why hello there! My name is Blaine Anderson and the guy I'm talking about is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend.

Oh look! He's coming here right now with our coffees.

Aww look at him! Sipping his grande non-fat mocha! I wish I could replace that cup right now. Let me be the cup. Let me be the cuuuup!

I don't know what I'll do without him. He turned my life around since the day he forgot his jacket.

My fellow warblers and I were singing teenage dream the day Kurt and I met, throughout the cheering crowd, I noticed him. He was standing out like a sore thumb.

Well, to me atleast.

I didn't saw him romantically yet, back then I had another one that I liked.

Oh! I remember when Kurt and I had this duet, uhm .. what's it called again... Baby It's Cold Outside! It sent shivers to my spine when we sang that song.

Aww there's powdered sugar on his cheek, Kurt loved his bagel.. Of course he won't eat it without some powdered sugar. Yes, he's well aware of that it's filled with carbs.

But that doesn't stops him from eating it once a week.

Besides, we exercise to his Richard Simmons workout dvd.

I've been inlove with this guy for 8 long years, I think... No, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He just had his 4th sip of coffee, wish me luck.

I'm going to reach for his hand now, I hope my hair doesn't frizz out. I forgot to bring an extra packet of hairgel today. My.. My hands are sweating.. He's looking skeptically at me. Okay, Okay I'll do it now, geez. No need to be pushy

"Kurt,Your eyes are so beautiful, those eyes see right through me. Your lips, I've kissed them many times now, but each kiss feels like the first time we've done it. Every time I look at you, I... I.. I don't know if I should hate you or to love you. Because every look you give me takes my breath away.. and I need that breath to live.. we've been together since highschool.. we had our rough days.. we even broke up. But the thought of you, loving another guy was unbearable. I chased after you, I devoted myself to you and I'm so happy , you gave me another chance. If you hadn't given me that chance then We're not here, in front of all these people watching us as I ask..."

Okay, I'm.. I'm going down on my knees now.. Oh God.. please help me..

I'm going to *gulp* sing now...

_Moon so bright, night so fine,_

_Keep your heart here with mine_

_Life's a dream we are dreaming_

_Race the moon, catch the wind,_

_Ride the night to the end,_

_Seize the day, stand up for the light_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_Heroes rise, heroes fall,_

_Rise again, win it all,_

_In your heart, can't you feel the glory?_

_Through our joy, through our pain,_

_We can move worlds again_

_Take my hand, dance with me (dance with me)_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

_Though we know we will never come again_

_Where there is love, life begins_

_Over and over again_

_Save the night, save the day,_

_Save the love, come what may,_

_Love is worth everything we pay_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

_loving you..._

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.. would you do me the honor of being my husband for all eternity?"

There! I asked him! What if he says no!? Oh God! Wa-wait.. he's smiling... Oh no he's tearing up! That's it! I ble-... HUH?!

DID I HEAR HIM CORRECTLY?!

He said YES! Oh thank God! I'm going to hug and spin him around now! Thanks for helping me out!

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! Follow and Review please~**


End file.
